


Couple Goals

by danis_inferno



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danis_inferno/pseuds/danis_inferno
Summary: Just a cute couply headcanon for erasermic
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Kudos: 18





	Couple Goals

Okay so. For starters. Hizashi is loud. We all know this. Hes got a loud personality, and a loud voice, so i think its canon that his fashion sense would be loud as well. Aizawa, on the other hand, is very much OPPOSITE. Its the perfect "opposites attract" kind of trope. WELL.

Imagine, after a mission, Aizawa just crashes at hizashis place for the night, maybe its closer, idk, just pretend. Aizawas clothes are dirty as fuck, k, so hizashis like "let me take care of those for you" and goes off to wash aizawas clothes. Now aizawa has nothing to wear, so Hizashi is all like "here," *opens wardrobe* "just pick whatever you want, babe." And aizawas like uh okay. So hes like going through Hazashis closet, going "no. No. No. No. a maid outfit, really Hiza?" And hizashis blushing like "hey shut up i got that for you." And when aizawa Sees literally nothing black except for present mics hero uniform, he just sighs defeatedly like "i guess ill siluffer for a little while" and picks out a pair of bright-ass pink booty shorts, with cream colored knee high socks and a lavendary blue top. And hizashis like "well?" And aizawa comes out SO AWKWARDLY, hes shuffling out slowly, toes pointed together because hes a cute shy boy wearing his boyfriends clothes for the first time, and hes like rubbing the side of his arm all shy and stuff and hizashi just like *melts* bc his boyfriend is wearing his clothes for the first time ever. And he looks so good. And so cute. And those colors look REALLY good on him, which isnt surprising because aizawa pulls off literally everything. And hes all shy and awkward and completely opposite of hazashi. And hazashi just has the deepest blush on his face and aizawa sees it and just blushes even more and kinda pushes him to the side and is all like "shut up. quit looking at me like that" and hizashi just melts even further, taking aizawa in his arms and cuddling him so softly and so gently.


End file.
